Little Miss Helpful
In series *Little Miss Chatterbox: Both are pink and have the same hair. *Mr. Bump: Both are clumsy. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are clumsy. *Mr. Brave: Both are helpful. *Mr. Chatterbox: Both are pink. *Little Miss Tiny: Both are pink. *Little Miss Whoops: Both are clumsy. *Mr. Busy: Both are busy. *Little Miss Busy: Both are busy. *Mr. Strong: Both are helpful. *Mr. Good: Both are helpful. *Little Miss Princess: Both are pink and helpful. Out of series *Jack The Front Loader (The Railway Series, both of them are always eager to help people) *Amelia Bedelia (Namesake book series, both end up making everything worse), *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants, both have a Texan accent, and Miss Helpful's US voice is Texan), *Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are pink, have a Texan accent, are handy, like helping others, and cause accidents when they do), *Lana (The Loud House, both are handy) *George Lancaster (Postman Pat, both of them are always eager to help people), *DJ (Total Drama series, both have Texan accents and can be helpful to his team), *Hank (The Railway Series, both are helpful and have a Texan accent (U.S. Voice)), *Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (Disney, both have a Texan accent and always help, but also get people into trouble), *Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and often end up helping nobody) *Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station, both are always helpful), *Chowder (Namesake series, both like to be helpful, but end up ruining everything), *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake, both have Southern voices), *Pinkiny (Old Abe The Movie, both are pink and very helpful), *Co-star Luma (Nintendo, both are helpful), *Shady (My Little Pony, both try to be helpful, but end up making bad things happen), *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls, both are pink), *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both are messy, have blond hair and helpful), *Oakie Doke (Namesake series, both are helpful), *Penny Morris (Fireman Sam, both are helpful and have blond hair), *Helpful Henry (Little Monsters, both help people, but end up making it worse, and have green and blonde hair) *Johnson (Johnson and Friends, both are pink and helpful) *Dinah Doll (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are helpful), *Daisy (Dig and Dug, both are helpful), *Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth (Oliver and Company, both are helpful and kind), *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both are helpful), *Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt, both are helpful), *Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are pink, helpful and a good friend to everyone), *Maya Santos (Maya & Miguel, both try to help but make things worse), *Doraemon, Dorami (both helpful, also makes thing worse and also gets people in trouble), *Lady Maidelyne, Lady Kiria and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all four are helpful, Maidelyne and Miss Helpful are pink), *Jen Ellie Lee (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are helpful, have Southern voice and a good friend to everyone), *Edna (Flushed Away, both are have blonde hair and helpful), *Jenna (Balto, both are helpful), *Koki (Wild Kratts, both are helpful), *Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are helpful and have American accents), *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots, both are helpful), *Lulu (Ni Hao Kalan, both are pink and very helpful), *Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and have pink), *Fix-It-Felix (Wreck-It-Ralph, both are helpful and a good friend to everyone), *Kululu (Sgt Frog, both are handy and inventive), *Handy Manny (Disney Junior, both are handy and likes helping others), *Applejack (MLP:FiM, both have blonde hair and a Texan accent), *Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons, both have blonde hair, inventive, but causes accidents sometimes), *Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy, both are helpful, but end up making everything worse). *Engineer (Team Fortress 2, both have Texan accents) *Paddington Bear (Namesake series, both are helpful but cause accidents) *Sidney Shuffle (Jimbo and the Jet Set, both have Texan accents) *Dany (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are assistive) *(Fix-it) Max and Maxine (Letterland, all 3 are helpful, Maxine and Miss Helpful are females) *Margot (The Shoe People, both are pink and voiced be Jo Wyatt) *Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both have Texan accents) *Penny (Inspector Gadget, both are helpful and have blonde hair) *Mimy (Gess whit Jess, both are helpful) *Hana (Hana's Helpline, both like to help out) *Surgeon (The Pup-Kateers, both are helpful) *Safety (The Pup-Kateers, both are helpful) *Grover (Sesame Street, both like to help out, but make things worse) *Ruby (Battle for dream Island, both help people, but make things worse) *Ketta (Breadwinners, both try to help their friends, but make things worse) *Betty Anne Bongo (The Off-Beats, both are helpful) *Lil'D (Class of 3000, both are helpful) *Katrina (The Magic School Bus, both have a Texan accent and are helpful) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both are helpful) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both are helpful, wear pink and have blonde hair) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both can help their friends) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both tend to be helpful, wear pink and cause accidents sometimes) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both have blonde hair wear pink and can be helpful sometimes) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are helpful, only when he is a hero) *Gamera (Namesake series, both are helpful) *Gomora (Ultra Series, both are helpful, only when he is on the good side) *King Kong (Namesake Series, both can be helpful sometimes, only when he is good) Gallery Screenshot 20190616-101613 Gallery.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190712-202615_Gallery.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190712-202610_Gallery.jpg|Archie Andrews Badger.png|Badger Applejack_(My_Little_Pony_Friendship_Is_Magic).png|Applejack Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show